Un dia caluroso puede ser un dia de aventura
by Mizuki Kamira-chan
Summary: Rápidamente, a Rinto se le ocurrió una idea. -"Puedo ser muy pervertido, pero Rin ya me está provocando ... demaciado...". PESIMO SUMMARY, DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD... CASI LEMON, A ELECCION, RINXRINTO.


**Hola a todos, he vuelto ya que antes me habia desaparecido... Espero que les guste este fic, puede no ser muy largo, pero dejo mis sinceros sentimientos Vocaloides acá ... Espero que les guste !**

**NOTA : EN MI FIC, RINTO SERÁ PRIMO DE RIN... ASI QUE PORFAVOR NO PRETENDO QUEJAS... !**

Era un día caluroso. El sol alumbraba todos los rincones de lugares frescos que podían existir, dejando a todos muertos de calor. Ningún ventilador podía satisfacer a Rin Kagamine. Esta muchacha, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, ya empezaba a hartarse.

-¡Moo! Ya no lo soporto mas...¡Este calor infernal!-. Exclamó La pelirubia.

En la otra habitación, Rinto Kagamine, estaba tratando de practicar sus lecciones de piano, ya que ultimamente le interesaba el tema.

-¡Rin-chan! Onegai... ¡Para de quejarte!, si quieres anda a la playa con Miku y diviertete...-. Dijo Rinto.

Rin, que estaba en la pieza de al lado de Rinto, se levantó de su cama, abrió su puerta y fué hacia la habitación continua. Bruscamente abrió la puerta dejando a Rinto un poco mas enojado.

-¡Rin...! Por fav...-. Sin dar más explicaciones o quejas hacia Rin, Rinto se quedó perplejo al ver a su prima. Rin llevaba puesto unos shorts cortos de color negro con lineas rosadas, una polera de tiritas negra con un pañuelo en su cuello de color rosado. Rapidamente, Rinto se sonrojó, viendo de arriba a cabeza a su prima, empezó a pensar cosas "extrañas".

-A... así que ahora no me dices nada, ¿Ah?-. Exclamó Rin de forma burlona.

-Si... Etto... Rin, ¿donde está Len?-. Preguntó Rinto

-Len-kun salió con unos amigos, estamos solos en la casa... creo-. Dijo Rin un poco nerviosa. - Moo... ya no lo soporto mas.. no se que hacer con este calor...-. Dijo Rin quejandose.

Rápidamente, a Rinto se le ocurrió una idea. -"_Puedo ser muy pervertido, pero Rin ya me está provocando ... demaciado..."._

_-_Rin-. Susurró Rinto. Rin rápidamente lo miró fijamente ý al percatarse de lo hermoso que era su primo se sonrojó. -"_Porque... nunca me habia dado cuenta de que... Rinto era tan brillante... porque..."._

_-¿_Quieres que te ayude a no sentir el calor?-. Dijo Rinto de manera seductora.

-¡Porfavor!-. Gritó Rin sin pensarlo dos veces. -"_Eh... ¿¡EH!... que fué lo que me dijo Rinto... no será..."._

Lentamente, Rinto se fué parando de su escritorio, dejando su silla atrás y caminando hacia Rin. Rinto era 3 años mayor que ella, por lo cual el tenía 19 años y ella 16. Cuando llegó cerca de Rin, le susurró en su oido: ¿Segura que quieres que te quite este calor infernal del verano?

Rin contestó: Por supuesto...

Rinto tomó a Rin de la cintura con una mano y con la otra cerró la puerta de la habitación. Luego, tomó la muñeca de Rin, y la llevó hacia la pared.

-Rinto... yo-. Exclamó Rin avergonzada. Rinto, en ese entonces, ya estaba totalmente descontrolado. -Lo siento mucho, no podré parar...-. dijo por ultima vez Rinto antes de besar apasionadamente a Rin.

Rinto besó lentamente la boca de su prima, pero rapidamente el beso empezó a subir de tono, hasta llegar al punto de la separación por falta de aire.

-Rinto... todavía siento calor... ¡mucho!...-. Gritó Rin.

- ¿Ah si?-. Dijo seductoramente Rinto. -Ya veremos...-.

Rinto la volvió a besar, pero esta vez, la besó con una mayor intensidad. Ambas lenguas se rosaban, haciendo que las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaran. Una de las manos de Rinto, empezó a acariciar el cuello de Rin, hasta que empezó a mover su mano hacia abajo. Lentamente su mano llegó a su cintura, haciendo que Rin se encaramara en sus caderas. Con las piernas rodeadas en el, Rinto, empezó a exitarse.

-Rin... yo... Ah..-.

De nuevo, apasionadamente, Rinto empezó a besar a Rin, pero esta vez, empezó por el cuello y terminó en sus pechos. Con una de sus manos, la deslizó bajo su polera negra, haciendo que Rin tirara su cabeza hacia atrás. Al llegar a la zona de sus pechos, los acarició lentamente sobre el sostén.

-Rinto... te quiero-. Dijo Rin sonrojada.

-Yo te amo-. Dijo Rinto.

Rinto empezó a respirar agitadamente. Rin también, pero al tratar de aguantarse empezó a soltar leves gemidos. Rinto al notar los gemidos de su prima, dijo: -Hey Rin, creo que ahora te gusta mucho mas este tipo de calor, ¿No crees?. Rin al escuchar esas palabras, solo lo miro y sonrió.

Rin, esta vez, empezó a besar a Rinto, bajandose de sus caderas y empujandolo a la cama. Al quedar ella sobre el, lo empezó a besar.

Cuando ambos estaban besandose, en el primer piso se puede escuchar a alguien cerrar la puerta de la casa.

-¡Rin! ¡Rinto! ¡ya llegué!-. Comentó una voz masculina. Ambos al escuchar esa voz, se dieron cuenta de que era Len, y que si los descubria haciendo ese tipo de cosas, iban a tener problemas, asi que rapidamente, rin se levantó encima de Rinto y se empezó a arreglarse su polera. Luego Rinto, arregló su cama ya que estaba desordenada.

- Uff.. hace mas calor acá!-. Exclamó Len abriendo la puerta de la pieza de Rinto. -Hey ! ¿Qué haces acá Rin?.

-Le estaba ayudando a controlar el calor, ¿cierto?-. Exclamó Rinto.

Rin solo asintió con su cabeza. Luego de una charla con Len, ambos quedan solos de nuevo.

-muchas gracias por ayudarme... Rinto-. Exclamó avergonzada Rin.

-No hay de qué, cuando tengas un problema primita, me avisas yte ayudaré...-. Le contestó Rinto.

Pasado los días, Rinto escribió un poema:

_Como la rosa eres,_

_tan traicionera y tan hermosa,_

_con tus espinas me dañas,_

_y a la misma vez me encantas._

_Espero haberte ayudado,_

_hermosa rosa, _

_a superar ese día tan caluroso, _

_que nos causó tantos "problemas"._

_Te amo con mi vida, _

_mi querida rosita pervertida. _

_**Y? les gustó? Em... perdonen mi falta de ortografía ! solo que no me acostumbro a escribir con tildes, etc. pero ustedes saben.. ejjej ! **_

_**Este fic va dedicado a Rinlocakagamine... ella me inspiró en hacer este fic. No se si te guste el lemon o no, pero si te gusta, me avisas y te hago otro con un lemon... jeje y para las personas que son adictas al lemon (wuajja no se preocupen yo tambien) haré un fic, mientras mis dedos me lo permitan...**_

_**SOLO PIDO REVIEWS! YA QUE NO COBRO,,,,, ASI QUE... ! HAGANME FELIZ CON MUCHOS REVIEWS, QUEJAS NO AJJAJA E IDEAS NUEVAS PARA APRENDER ! MCUHAS GRACIAS ! *w***_


End file.
